


Babys lollipops

by El_Dibidibidorado



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Dibidibidorado/pseuds/El_Dibidibidorado
Summary: AN: This fic started off because of a Gif from a show that I watched. Plus I've been missing the nomad Steve look for a while so, Ta-da! I hope you enjoy this and chapter 2 will be up in the next few days (maybe)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It happened all because I had a lunch date with a friend at a known coffee shop. The coffee there was amazingly delicious that I couldn't say no to her. We talked and talked while finishing our meal and iced coffee, when she told me that I was being stared at.  
"Girl, he is totally checking you out." Ophelia said and I still didn't believe her. I was a closed book, with a huge lock in the front when it came to new people mostly men. I've had some jokes thrown at me that it made me feel like a relationship wasn't important.  
I mimicked her until I felt a breeze behind me making me stop.  
"Hi-i" looking up I'm found with a good looking fella who had longish hair and a nice beard. He looked kinda familiar, oh right he is Bucky best friend. The other soldier.  
"Hey" Ophelia said and I just waved. He looked at Ophelia then back at me. It made the air uncomfortable until I looked at my phone and noticed the time realizing that my lunch break was over in a couple of minutes.  
"Fuck" I mumbled and gathered my things.  
"Your leaving" she asked.  
"Yes, I got to get back at the shop. I'll see you later." I took my jacket and looked at the man still standing there.  
"Um, uh, nice to meet you I guess, I'm y/n" I stuck my hand out for a handshake.  
"I'm Steve" he shook my hand then I practically ran out.

"So what are you going to do?" I sat in y/n place and scratched my chin.  
"I don't know? She is really beautiful " I mumbled while massaging my hand. Her hand was incredibly soft and warm just like her eyes.  
"Well, here is the address to the shop she works in." She gave me a torn paper with the address printed on it. I gave her a nod and looked at the paper wondering if I should go and see her, visit her, I don't know. Ophelia began picking through her wallet and took out a couple of bills and payed.

"Look, Steve, if you go I don't want you to think that she is a....." she did some hand motion making me get confused.  
"She works there because she had a hard time moving here and it was the only job she found, okay?" What does she mean? She left me with the piece of paper in my hands.

Ever since she brought y/n to one of Tony's parties I've had her stuck in my head. Her laugh, voice, warmth and well now her softness, had left me wanting to know more and more. Which is a first in quite some time, ever since Sharron I've haven't been in a relationship. So I asked Ophelia for help and she jumped all over the walls with this.  
After a few hours of debate I decide to get some sweets and the coffee she liked. I'm not a stalker! I just texted Ophelia for it.  
I asked for some directions and ended up with people who gave me weird stares and some flirty comments. 

"Ye man just turn the corner and the store is there. Baby Lollipops. You'll find some neat shit there" I asked a few couple of teens and confusedly followed his instructions. 

What the hell what is it with this store? I turned the right corner and my eyes went wide making me drop the coffee. The bright pink and purple of the sign and the half naked posters dawned on me that this was an adult store. I took out my phone and called Bucky who is also a friend of Y/n.  
"Hello" I could tell he just woke up due to his groggy voice.  
"I'm at Baby Lollipop" he stayed quiet making me get annoyed.  
"She works at a sex shop! Why didn't you tell me!" His laughter made me facepalm myself. Now I understand why Ophelia said that.

"Steve, relax. Its just a job, she needed money so that's was the only job that was open for her. Just go-"

"Pickmeup" I quickly said.  
"Hell no" he replied chuckling.  
"Bucky please pick me up" now he was full blown laughing.  
"Man up, Steve, you are Captain America!"

"Bye. Thanks for letting me go home early." I heard her as she came out of the store and quickly hid while having Bucky give me a speech.  
I closed my eyes and waited until I felt that she was gone, then I just hug up my phone and ran back to the stark building.  
"Bucky! Why didn't you tell me that sh-" I was in a mid of a rage when i found y/n having dinner with the team.  
I noticed a couple of winks and smirks thrown at me while standing there.  
"Come and eat Steve" Nat said.  
Throughout the night I avoided her until Bucky brought her towards me. I mentally cursed this man.

"Hey Steve, you alright man?" Bucky asked hitting my shoulder with a smirk on his annoying face.  
"Yep" I said chugging my drink and asked Nat for another.  
"Hey Steve" she pointed at me while putting down her drink.  
I just nodded and saw Bucky slowly walk away.  
"Sorry that I had to leave like that, my lunch was over and I had to rush back" she smiled making my heart flutter.  
"N-no it's ok." I awkwardly smiled back making her chuckle.  
"You okay? You look like if you have a fever or something" she asked at the same time her small hand came up and gently touched my cheek making my face burn and heart skyrocketed. Her fugure was small and plushy perfect for cuddling.  
"Y-eah I'm fine." She got her drink and motioned me to follow her and I did. I felt like a lost puppy and i didn't even noticed where she had taken me.  
Soon as the cold breeze hit my face I sighed in relief, I never noticed how hot it had gotten in there.

"Better?" She chuckled and sat on one of the love seats that Tony has in the balcony.  
"Yeah" I said while taking a seat next to her.  
My nose picked up the light sent of cool cucumber that she used and it was incredibly intoxicating.  
"I kinda wanted to get you out here alone..." she mumbled playing with the ice from her cup. My heart skipped again and I didn't know to be excited or terrified.  
"What? Why?" She laughed and turned her body towards me.  
"Its not everyday I see a 6'2 super soldier run away from the sex shop. Also have a mild heart attack when he found out that I work there. " My jaw dropped making her laugh loudly. I enjoyed her laughter but I was still in shock. 

"Relax Steve" she said after laughing she put he hand against my knee.  
"H-how?" I asked. And she understood what I tried to ask.  
"Bucky told me that you called him." She picked up an ice cube and ate it. My eyes just locked on her colored lips.

"Steve" she quietly said snapping me out of my trance.  
"Yes?" Her eyes saddened making my heart pang.  
"Do you really like me?" How? How does she know?! Ho-Bucky!  
"Yes."I whisper.  
She looked at her feet making me do the same. 

\-----------

Soon as he said yes, the memory of old flames crossed my mind. The name calling, loss of touch because of my soft figure.  
There is a way I could test this out? My old flames hated when I grabbed their hand or just sat close to them.  
I turned and looked at his scarred hand on his lap.  
I scooted closer until our knees nearly touched and shakenly placed my hand on top of his. His hand was huge compared to mine. After a few seconds he removed his hand, I sighed.  
I felt my eyes water until I felt his hand on my waist bringing me closer to his side.  
He proved my thoughts wrong.

I felt his stare making me stare up at him. His cool gray orbs made my body shiver.  
He smiled and broke his stare and went back to admire the city view. My eyes swelled at his appearance, longish hair, sharp bearded jaw, pink lips and the best eyelashes that I have ever seen. 

"Y/n?" He said snapping me out of my trance.  
"Yes" I slowly said still getting hypnotized by him.  
"Wanna go for some coffee or something.....we kinda have a audience inside." I quickly turn and see the whole bunch of avengers and Ophelia just sitting there staring at us.

I mumble and give them the finger earning a couple of shocked faces and laughter. He took his hand on mine and pulled me up leading me back inside.  
"We are leaving!" Steve yelled while getting our coats and dragging me into the elevator.  
We barely missed the teasing and childish comments as the doors closed leaving us with a smile in our face.  
Soon as the doors opened we ran towards my car.

"That was something" I said closing my door. He chuckled then we stood there in silence again.  
"So." I cut the silence making him look at me.  
"What does this mean?" I motioned us in the car and the fact that he had his hand on mine!  
"What do you want it to mean." That took me by surprise.  
I just sighed and chuckled while starting the car and began driving.

"Strawberry swirl for the lady and rocky road for the lad"  
We ate and talked about anything and almost everything.

"Its past my bed time" I say looking at the time on my phone. It was one in the morning and I completely forgot about me opening the shop tomorrow.

"Let me walk you to your car" I stopped making him stop. Well this is a first.

"Its late and I don't want you to be by yourself. Weirdos are out there." I nodded and turned around. 

"I get to have a few more blocks with you" he said and smoothly took a hold of my hand. I stayed quiet and enjoyed his giant warm hand holding mine.

"Can I ask you somethin?" I asked.  
"Sure" he brought me closer as a stranger passed by.  
"As a child did you think that the moon was made out of cheese?"  
"What?!" He laughed while grabbing his chest.  
"Well?" I smiled and interrupted his laughter.  
"In all of my years I've never heard that." He smiled.

"Well here's my ride."  
"I had a good time y/n."  
"Me too. It's been a while since I've felt like this." I tried to let go of his hand when he pulled me towards him, making me bump into his stone chest. 

"Steve-" he had trapped me. My body was in between him and my car. With his index finger he made me look at those eyes. Those damn beautiful eyes making me melt.  
"Can I kiss you?" His voice was quiet and full of honesty that made me melt even more.

"Yes" I felt small and excited.  
He tilted his head as he painfully took his time to close the gap. When his nose lightly touched mine I felt myself taking deep breaths until his warm cotton lips touched mine. A slight shock made me take a small gasp and he pressed himself into me. I enjoyed having this man crush me a little.  
When he pulled back he smiled and kissed me harder making me giggle due to his beard tickling my cheeks.  
"What, am I tickling you?" He said and began pressing his full beard against my cheeks.  
"Steve! Stop!" My full blown laughter betrayed me as I tried pushing him back.

"Okay, okay, you win, you win" I calmed down. He stopped and placed his forehead on mine.  
"I will see you..."  
"Just text me" I said and got into my car.  
"Okay" I rolled my window down.  
"Get home safely, doll"  
"You too, Steve" it got quiet until a sudden wave of confidence took over me and I pulled his shirt clashing my lips into his. He proceeded to grab the back of my head and tilted his head for a deeper kiss. His tounge was begging to let him in but if he did I wouldn't be able to pull back.  
"Okay, okay, I gotta go home" I pulled way.  
"Yeah it's getting late" he chuckled. 

"One last kiss" he said and jumped half of his body into my car giving me another passionate kiss.  
"Goodnight, doll" he pulled away.  
"Night Steve" I rolled my window up and drove home.

\-----------

I waved at her until she left and ran back to the Stark building trying to contain my happiness.  
I knew that it was going to be a hard time falling asleep with all of this energy in me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone fucked up thats why this took a while. Hope you enjoy and to see the gif that inspired this fic is in the link below. Xoxo
> 
> https://el-dibidibidorado1.tumblr.com/post/618668194139439104/babys-lollipops

Hey you. What are you doing here?“ I asked stocking the last of the double sided lollipops. Very popular here.

"I just came to see how my friend and her new boyfriend are getting along.” I laughed at Ophelia and tossed her a box of edible underwear for her to stock. She sometimes comes and helps me to get a little more cash in her pocket.

It had been a couple of months since Steve and I had our ice cream date and I’ve never been so happy. The only thing that has been giving me problems is the tension between us when we have our heavy makeout sessions. Soon as Steve slips his hand down my back I panic and push him off.

“So what’s the problem? Scared that he splits you in half.” I gasped and threw her a toy making her squirm away.

“No! That’s not the problem!” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“So you like them-”

“Ophelia I swear to god that I’m going to kick you ass” she laughed, I’ve only done it once and I was drunk as hell. I also remembered everything that happened, he was nice and all, but let’s say that he didn’t last long. How disappointing that night was.

“So what’s the dealio?” She began playing with one of the toys like if it was a lightsaber.

“Stop it. And soon as his hand touches my lower back I freak out.” I take the toy away and continued stocking but this time more annoyed.

“Y/n he likes you! Like a lot. Plus poor man, you are giving him blue balls.” I guess he does like me a lot. No guy has brought me flowers for a whole week or waited until I got out of work so he could take me to dinner or home.

“Y/n. You got a costumer.” The bell kept on ringing making me rush to the counter and attending the couple.

“Enjoy” i said and noticed the familiar head of hair facing away from me. He was looking at some Male underwear that had an elephant face on them.

“Need any help, sir?” He jumped and smiled making my heart skip.

“No, no thank you ma'am.” I walked over to his open arms and he engulfed me in warmness.

With tip toes I managed to get a kiss earning another smile from him.

“Whatcha looking at?”

“I was just wondering how men get into these.” his confused face looked so adorable and it made me chuckle at his confusion.

“Um, you put the underwear on but the man thingy goes into the trunk of the elephant”

His surprised face made me laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Ophelia came out to investigate my laughter.

“Nothin just looking” steve said letting me go. We went back to stocking and attending a couple of customers until it was lunch time.

“Where should we go?” Ophelia asked placing the last box of flavored warming lube on the shelf. The store looked nice and stocked ready for the next employee to fuck up as she just brings in friends to stir a mess up.

“Subway?” I shook my head as we had that the other day.

“How bout that place where Tony likes to go?”

“Shawarma?” Steve said putting on his coat and helping me with mine.

“Yeah, we haven’t been there for a while.”

“Okay let’s go!”

We arrived at the restaurant and enjoyed our food but it only lasted for a while until I had to get back to work.

“Are you going back to the shop?” Ophelia nodded but Steve was interrupted by his phone.

“Not me. I have to head back, Captain America duties.” He leaned in and kissed me goodbye and ran off.

“Don’t forget dinner at my place!” I yelled.

“How could I forget?!”

“Ooooh you guys gonna get it on?”

“Alright, you better run before I officially kick that fat ass!” I ran after her like when we where little. But now that she had brought that up, she is right, he’s waited for a while now. Maybe now it’s a good time, with a little liquor or wine maybe it would make it easier. I really want him but I’m just self conscious about, me.

“Earth to y/n” Ophelia waves her hand in front of my face. Panicked I look at the clock and noticed that I had another hour before I have to close.

“What’s a matter?” I touch my face and sigh deeply. Obviously nervous about what is going to happen!

“Just tired” that’s not a lie I’ve been working full shifts, the boss is in vacation so she trusts me more than the others.

Thank God that I have a day off tomorrow!

“How about, you..” she points at me “go ahead and I’ll close. Its only another hour, I know how to use the cash regester and I’ll just give you your key tomorrow, how does that sound?” Without hesitation I hug her and get ready to leave.

“You sure?” I have to make sure. She second guess herself often.

“Three…two..” she began counting making me rush out of the shop.

Going to the nearest store I buy a couple of wine coolers and a pizza on the way home.

I took a bath and got clean for him. Today is the day! Today is the day……..and he’s late. Its 8:37 and our dinner was at 7:00.

I grabbed my phone and texted him

You forgot

I reheated the cold pizza and drank two of the wine coolers. This is the second time he’s late and I understand that he is an avenger but a text would be nice. Ah maybe I’m just being dramatic about it.

I went to sleep leaving my window cracked as he liked seeking in.

“I’m late” looking up at her apartment I noticed the lights out. She’s probably asleep now, dammit as soon as I saw the text I bolted out of there. Homework with Tony and Bruce always makes me forget the things that I have to do.

“Fuck” I mumbled. I was about to walk back to the tower when I saw her window cracked. I jumped onto the tree and climbed up.

“Oh my..” looking into the window I found her sleeping in those lace underwear that she sells at the shop and a t-shirt that I use.

I open the window and slowly slide in.

“Doll?” I kinda hope that she’s awake.

A breeze made me smell the perfume that I love.

“Doll?” I slipped out of my suit, still in my boxers and got in bed.

“Doll, I’m sorry I’m late” I whispered taking in her scent and figure.

She hummed and turned around wrapping herself against me.

“You forgot” she mumbled half asleep.

“You look gorgeous” she opened her eyes and smiled.

“You too” she brought her lips to mine making me fall into a frenzy mood. I wanted her. I wanted her badly.

I pulled her over my lap still having my lips on hers.

The feeling of the lace of her underwear and her smooth warm skin made my blood rush into my legs.

“Tell me to stop” I groaned digging my fingers into her thighs.

“No, not tonight. I need you” she panted against my neck.

“You sure?” I made her look at me. Her pupils where dilated, heartbeat loud and the smell of her perfume getting mixed with her natural sent.

“Y-yes”

I layed her on her back while I got in between her thick legs. Gently running my index finger across the lace making her shiver.

“Let’s take this off” her arms rose as I bunch up the shirt and threw it next to my uniform. Her arms covered herself.

“Come here” I mumbled bringing her closer. I spread her arms and tangled my fingers with hers leaning in to kiss the top of her breast. She looked beautiful. I kept on kissing and showing her my love.

Testing my limits i slowly slid my hand into her panties. Her eyes closed and she swallows thickly. She was wet and warm making me grow harder by the second.

——

I felt him aganst my thigh, he’s bigger than i thought.

“Can i?” He asked tugging my panties. Oh god the lust in his eyes made nod. I felt myself clenching at nothing and it made me want him more.

As he pulled them off i clashed my lips with his and i pulled his boxers down with my legs. I felt him begining to rub himself against my core.

“I need you…i need you now” my panting speed up.

“But, i don’t want to hurt you” he pulled away making me whine.

“You won’t.” With the strengh i never knew i had i pushed him off and sat on his thighs, grabbing him and began stroking him. A sweet low moan rolled off his lips.

Embarrassing, but some of the videos that i had to put on taught me something. I continued using that hand twisting technique making him moan.

“Stop-oh god stop” his knuckles cracked when he gripped the covers.

“Im going to cum if you dont stop” he choked and a smile appeared on my face and i stopped my movements. He took deep breaths while he rubbed my thighs, trying to get me to get closer to his cock. I gladly obliged.

A soft moan sliped out of me when his hottness touched my core again. I slowly moved my hips when he sat up straight. He wraps his arms around me making me speed up. The quiet wet sound made blush fill my cheeks.

“Cum, cum so i can be inside you” his talk made my pleasure skyrocket and i felt the tight coil snap.

“Oh god!” I brought him closer using all my grip to ease my pleasure. Once more i found myself on my back with Steve hovering over me.

“Ready” he said. The lust in his eyes grew ans i realized that what he asked wasn’t a question.

He touches my core ans began spreading my wetness around his cock. Looking down i felt his tip moving againt my entrance. I felt his eyes on me and i looked up, after a few seconds i felt pressure and a bit of sting hit me. Once he was all in i found myself enjoying the strech and pressure he gave.

“Move” i whimper. He pulled out and shoved himself in making me cry in pleasure. His speed was speeding up each stroke. His grunts and growls made me want him more. I just kept on ttying to keep my moans and whimpers down just to hear his.

“You feel so good and tight around me” he threw his head back and i kept on raking my nails on his back.

“Don’t stop” i cried. His movements speed up more it felt unhuman. A new feeling bubled up in my stomach.

“Steve im going to cum” i told him and he replied that he was close too.

“Just. A. Few. More” he groaned throwing his head back as i felt pleasure take over and i clenched him. Second later i felt his cock twitch and warmth filled me up.

“Better than i thought” he kissed my lips and slowly pulled out looking at his mess with a smirk.

“I’ll be back” he went to my bathroom and brought a wet cloth and helped me clean up. He layed next to me bringing me close.

“I’m a bit hungry” he said making me chuckle.

“Lucky for you…” i rolled over to tje desk next fo me and opened one of the boxes from work. “I got to bring home a box of these.” I pulled out one of the double sided lolipops.

Taking off the wrapper i gave him the apple flavored side while i got the strawberry side and i layed comfortably next to him again.

“This aren’t that bad.” I nod and we began talking about anything again. I was too comfortable in his arms to notice his knee rubbing against my core again.

“Wanna go again” he bit his side of the candy and taking mine out placing it on the night stand.

“Hell yeah” he kissed my lips getting on top of me again.

This is going to be a long night. I don’t mind it.


End file.
